


Paunang Salita

by yoonminswift



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Poetry, Tagalog, tula - Freeform
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:56:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26891785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoonminswift/pseuds/yoonminswift
Summary: Mula sa "anuna pt 3" (unpublished). Ito ang paunang salita ko sa ikatlong installment ng anuna series na hanggang ngayon ay ako pa lang ang nakakakita.





	Paunang Salita

Ipagsasa-bit’win ko na ang aking kapalaran

Hayaang laruin, naniniwalang kalawakan

Malayang hahagkan ang unos sa aking isipan

Susunding mariin kaluluwa ng kalayaan

Hapong-hapo, hila-hila itong tanikala

Mula sa leeg, lalong humihigpit, lumalala

Sa ilalim ng ulang tila hindi tumitila

Sa ilalim ng tulang umayaw nang umalala

Kailan ba darating ang hinahanap na araw?

Nalulunod sa bahang ito, kay’lan ba bababaw?

Kita sa mga mata mo ang labi kong mapusyaw

Tulungan mo ako, dito, ayo’ko pang pumanaw

Sumisigaw ngunit wala pa ring nakaririnig

‘Sang saklolong ungas mula sa ilalim ng tubig

Gising ang diwa sa loob ng katawang malamig

Wala ng tinig. Ano pa ang silbi nitong bibig?

Humihikbi mula sa natitira kong paghinga

Pagpigil sa ungol ng ngawa, mukhang nagbubunga

Dumidilim na. Malapit na ba ‘kong magpahinga?

Silaw ng Buwan, yumayakap, ako’y humahanga

Totoo ba ito? Totoo bang narinig mo ‘ko?

Pagsamo at paghiling sa araw buong buhay ko

Sa lilim ng ilaw mo, ako’y di pa sumusuko

Sa kapalarang bulag sa araw sa ki’y pangako

Pagbukas ng mata, sumalubong ang kalawakan

Alay sa piling ko ang walang hanggang dipang Buwan

Ipagsasa-bit’win ko rin ang aking kapalaran

Paglingon lang ang hiling, hatid mo sa ‘ki’y paghagkan

**Author's Note:**

> naisulat ko ito dahil nakakatamad mag "psychologize" kaya mag "astrologize" na lang tayo


End file.
